The present disclosure relates to liquid membrane filtration and, more particularly, to a high velocity cross flow dynamic membrane filter system and subsystem.
Currently, high pressure membrane systems pump feed water at a sufficiently high velocity across a filtration membrane to hinder the development of precipitated material on the membrane surface, i.e., ‘plugging’ of the membrane. Achieving benefits of membrane filtration while maintaining high cross flow velocities by pumping requires a substantial amount of energy.